


Chicken Soup

by keichankapaana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: But like established three-way relationship (?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, they live together, this is kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: Ryo always catches Koyama's colds





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to move on from food  
> This doesn't have sexual content or anything really but it's three people in a relationship so if that makes you uncomfortable I guess it's not for you...  
> I'm just way too chill with this kind of thing

"Do you _always_ have to be sick at the same time?" Shige sighs as he approaches the bed with two bowls of chicken soup.

A skinny arm rises weakly from underneath the blankets, just to go back where it was. "Save us..." Koyama groans.

Ryo laughs softly. "Our man..." He keeps laughing until he sees what Shige's holding. "Wait, tell me you didn't make soup _again_..."

Two faces appear between the mountain of pillows they insist on having. The youngest man sighs taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What? Am I not your man anymore?"

"Can you cook anything other than soup?" Ryo mutters, turning around to bury his face in pillows.

Koyama laughs, but he doesn't seem to be against the food. "Look, chicken soup's good for you," Shige argues, tired, "and since this house's cook has yet again decided to catch Keii's fucking cold and spend all day knocked out, this is what you get."

"It's not my fault that my body isn't germ-proof like yours, you superman."

"Yeah, well, it certainly isn't my fault that you insist on having sex with him even when he's sick, you love superman."

He can hear muffled laughter, a "shut the fuck up," and after a bit Ryo emerges from the pillows and sits on the bed, legs crossed, letting Shige and Koyama wrap him up in blankets like a burrito.

"Honestly, one of you being sick I get, but you always end up infecting the other, and then I have to take care of the both of you..." His boyfriends are now diligently eating the soup, and at least Ryo hasn't complained any more.

The oldest of the trio sighs deeply and stares into the chicken soup bowl like he's found the answers to all of his questions in there. "Ryo's too hot," he claims, simply, and Shige witnesses Ryo blushing so hard even his ears get reddish. He'll make sure to remind him that later.

"Honestly, Shige, it's just weird that you'll never catch anything. I literally fucked you senseless yesterday, you should be _dying_ with us."

He finds himself sighing for what feels like the hundredth time. "Do you always have to talk like that?"

Koyama laughs softly, like a little kid, and Ryo just rolls his eyes. "Right, I should be careful about saying this stuff, especially in front of Koyama, the other person who I just so happened to have sex with last night. You might recall some scenes, given that you were a part of most of it."

Tired, Shige just lets himself fall on a corner of their king-sized bed and stares at the ceiling for a moment, calming down. There's quite a blurry line between loving someone and wanting to stab them in their face, but he tries to remind himself of how much he actually cares about Ryo. Then he feels fingers pulling at his clothes to make him move, and the two boys accommodate him right between them, so he closes his eyes for a moment and lets himself get comforted by the warmth of the two bodies at his sides, ignoring how dirty and full of used tissues and sweaty clothes their room actually is.

Before he knows the food has been put away and he's trapped in a tangle of skinny arms and legs, long, soft fingers grabbing him by the arm or clothes to keep him close. "Did you eat properly today?" Koyama asks him after a while.

"I bet he ate that goddamned soup, he can't cook anything else..."

"Usually it's you who cooks stuff around here!" he groans. "Besides, I like soup."

He feels Ryo's face so close to his neck, his tiny body curled up against Shige's, and he just can't believe they're fighting over some chicken soup. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal, let it go already..." Koyama's voice is somehow motherly and soft, but they all know he'll get pissed if things go on like that.

"Yeah, sorry, I- it's not like I don't like your soup, I do, I just- I didn't mean to... You know what I meant! I wasn't..." Ryo mumbles, awkwardly trying to make it right, and it's cute in his own way. When he feels like he's messed up, he'll always get flustered and nervous and start saying whatever comes to mind without making much sense.

"I know what you mean," he says anyway, and he sees Koyama beaming at him. "It's okay, I don't even care that much about the soup."

They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, but the situation slowly becomes uncomfortable for Shige. Both their bodies are burning, on fire, and it's not even that cold outside, so he's started to sweat himself. He tries to move a bit, maybe push them to the sides, but when he looks at Ryo he realizes the smaller man is already asleep. "You know him, he spends most of the day sleeping when he's sick," he hears Koyama say.

"What do you mean _when he's sick_? The guy's a sloth."

"Shut the fuck up..." Ryo mumbles softly, but his lips form a faint smile before he drifts off to sleep again.

Koyama smiles and moves Ryo's sticky bangs away from his eyes, his slender fingers moving slowly. He's still a bit tanner than usual, and Shige can se the muscles under his brown skin as his arm moves. He's gotten stronger lately, all those hours in the gym, but he's still as skinny as ever, and Shige thinks he'd probably be able to lift him easily. Not that he wants an occasion to do so. He's had his fair share of nights when Koyama was so drunk he couldn't get his own ass in a cab in the past, and he really does not wish to repeat the experience.

"It's so hot in here," he comments, like an afterthought. Koyama smiles at him.

"Yeah, and yet you keep feeding us soup..."

"Stop it with the damn soup! I'll just order some pizza for dinner, geez..."

His leader laughs, and he nuzzles a bit closer, so that his head is right over Shige's heart. He's sure Koyama can hear it pound furiously, but neither of them brings it up. Shige isn't even sure if it's the closeness, the heat, or the stupid soup deal.

Ryo chooses that moment to come back to consciousness and stares at them, eyes half lidded, lips parted, his face looking like he's going to fall asleep again in a matter of seconds. "You two look like fucking _teenagers_.... We're in our thirties, act like it!" His tone is a bit harsh, but Shige sees fondness in the way he looks at them, like they're all that matters in the world.

"I'm 29!" he complains, smiling.

"Are you?" Ryo looks confused, like he's just told him he's actually made of gummy bears.

"Yeah!"

"Then what was that party-" Ryo's sentence is stopped with a huge hand on his mouth, and it makes Shige laugh.

"What party?" he has to ask, and when he turns around Koyama looks like he's going to murder Ryo. Softly. But murder nonetheless.

"No parties. There's no party. No one said party, right? Did you say party?"

Ryo is freed from Koyama's hand and shakes his head rapidly, looking suddenly awake. "I didn't say anything about any parties with Tegoshi. Did I say Tegoshi? I didn't mean to talk about Tegoshi, Tegoshi has nothing to do with this, you hear? Nothing."

He tries not to burst out laughing, but he can't help it. As usual, Ryo just blurts out whatever's on his mind without even thinking it through. "...Everybody is going to kill me," he ends up saying, with a sigh, and Koyama seems to agree.

"It's fine, I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of that," he promises, and his boyfriend looks relieved. Then he moves away from the two and gets up. "You two are sick, you're probably just delusional anyway. I'll go get the bath ready."

He hears Ryo apologize to Koyama, and the older man sigh and says something Shige can't hear, but it's in a voice so soft that he's sure everything's forgiven.

He's starting to fill the bathtub with water when the kissing noises and sharp breaths get loud enough for him to hear, followed by soft moans and a muffled _Ryo_.

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELVES?"


End file.
